Ultramarines
Ultramarines - to jeden z pierwszych dwudziestu Legionów utworzonych przez Imperatora. Są uważani za najwierniejszy spośród wszystkich Legionów. Ich Prymarchą jest Roboute Guilliman, twórca Codex Astartes świetny taktyk i wojownik, który wychował się na planecie Macragge. Po odnalezieniu Prymarchy, świat ten stał się macierzystą planetą legionu Ultramarines. Legion przejął wiele planet i systemów w całej galaktyce, Każdy świat opuszczali dopiero gdy stał się on w pełni samowystarczalny i wysoko rozwinięty. Świat Macierzysty Światem macierzystym Ultramarines jest planeta Macragge. To właśnie tutaj rozbiła się kapsuła Roboute Guillimana, Prymarchy Legionu. Planeta była zasiedlona przez ludzi już setki lat temu. Przemysł planety przetrwał Epokę Walk, a ludność kontynuowała budowę okrętów kosmicznych przez cały okres występowania intensywnych burz Osnowy. Mieszkańcy planety utrzymywali kontakt z innymi światami jednak tracili wiele statków. Planeta sama w sobie nie wyróżnia się niczym szczególnym. Historia Wielka Krucjata Po tym jak Imperator odnalazł swojego zaginionego syna Roboute Guillimana powierzył mu w opiekę Legion Ultramarines. Prymarcha bardzo szybko dostosował się do kultury i zwyczajów Imperium, z entuzjazmem wcielając się w swoją nowa rolę. Dzięki militarnym talentom Roboute, Ultramarines szybko podbijali i wcielali do Imperium nowe światy, głównie na południu galaktyki. W czasach Wielkiej Krucjaty, Roboute zasłynął z tego, że wyzwolił więcej światów niż jakikolwiek inny Prymarcha. Na każdej podbitej planecie, dbał o wszelkie szczegóły związane z jej rozwojem. Kiedy oswobodził jakąś planetę z tyranii, Roboute natychmiast budował na niej system samodzielnej obrony. Kiedy świat stawał się bezpieczny, Prymarcha ruszał dalej, zostawiając za sobą tylu wyspecjalizowanych doradców, by mieć pewność, że rozwinie się tam przemysł, powstaną szlaki handlowe, a rząd będzie się troszczył głównie o wysokie standardy życia mieszkańców. Ultramarines byli świetni w swoim fachu, jednak Herezja Horusa przeszkodziła w dalszym procesie podboju galaktyki. Herezja Horusa thumb|Astartes Ultramarines w pancerzu wzór Mark II ,,Krucjata" Kiedy wybuchła Herezja Horusa, Ultramarines toczyli walki daleko na południowym krańcu galaktyki. Liczne zwycięstwa i dokonania odciągnęły ich daleko od Ziemi i Imperatora, który potrzebował każdego Marines. Dopiero w momencie ataku Horusa na Terrę, do Ultramarines doszła wiadomość o zdradzie. Jednak ze względu na odległość dzielącą Ultramarines i Ziemię, Roboute Guilliman nie mógł pomóc. W początkowej fazie Herezji, Ultramarines nie wzięli aktywnie udziału w walkach, głównie ze względu na pozycję głównej armii Legionu, ale także dlatego, że żadna z przejętych przez Ultramarines planet nie została zaatakowana. Po Herezji Po Herezji Horusa wiele planet pozostało pod władzą Chaosu, a na wielu toczyły się jeszcze krwawe potyczki. Aby pomóc Imperium i nadrobić udział w walce przeciw Herezji, Roboute Guilliman i jego Marines rozproszyli się po całej galaktyce, aby odzyskać to co stracone i nie dopuścić do dalszego rozpadu Imperium. Główna forteca legionu była w stanie dostarczać rekrutów w takim tempie, że wkrótce Ultramarines stanowili ponad połowę wszystkich Kosmicznych Marines, a ich heroizm znany był niemal we wszystkich systemach. Po długich dziesięciu latach udało się przywrócić porządek. Ultramarines dokonali niemożliwego, jednak aby zapobiec kolejnym zdradą Roboute Guilliman postanowił stworzyć ,,Codex Astartes". Jego doktryny miały ukształtować przyszłość wszystkich Kosmicznych Marines, ale także dać podstawę do stworzenia nowej militarnej potęgi Imperium, a co za tym idzie, ocalenia Ludzkości. Drugie Utworzenie Po siedmiu latach od śmierci Horusa, doszło do tak zwanego drugiego utworzenia. Jego głównym celem było podzielenie legionów na zakony, które łatwiej monitorować i nie dopuścić do kolejnej zdrady. Większość legionów zostało podzielone na mniej niż pięć zakonów. Jednak liczba Ultramarines była znacznie większa, więc podzielono go na więcej zakonów, jednak nie zachowały się szczegółowe informacje na ten temat. Najstarsze egzemplarze ,,Codex Astartes" wspominają o dwudziestu trzech zakonach utworzonych z Ultramarines, ale nie podano ich nazw. Drugie Utworzenie znacznie zredukowało liczbę synów Guillimana. Większość Kosmicznych Marines opuściła macierzysta planetę i założyła nowe zakony w innych częściach galaktyki. Zapasy broni i genoziarna znajdujące się w głównej fortecy legionu zostały rozdysponowane między dowódców nowych zakonów aby szybciej mogli rozbudować swoje siedziby. Kultura Ultramar Jednym z aspektów działalności Ultramarines, który pozostał po Drugim Utworzeniu, była więź pomiędzy Kosmicznymi Marines, a populacjami sąsiednich planet. Podczas Wielkiej Krucjaty światy wokół Macragge dostarczały rekrutów, ale także surowców, uzbrojenia i okrętów. I choć założenia ,,Codex Astartes" znacznie obniżyła potrzeby rekrutacyjne, tradycja pozostała. Do dnia dzisiejszego Ultramarines rekrutują swoich nowych członków nie tylko z Macragge, ale z całego pobliskiego obszaru. Nosi on nazwę Ultramar i jest gwiezdnym imperium Ultramarines. Ultramar wyróżnia się wśród innych siedzib Kosmicznych Marines. Zazwyczaj zakon Adeptus Astartes włada pojedynczymi planetami, układami lub flotami, z kolei Ultramarines posiadają rozległe tereny galaktyki. Kontrolują osiem obszernych systemów, posiadających własne planety i rząd podlegający Zakonowi. Wszystkie światy wchodzące w skład Ultramaru dzielą wspólną kulturę nawiązującą do rdzennych tradycji Macragge. Ich tradycje, architektura i sposób rządzenia są bardzo podobne. Po ciężkich czasach Herezji Horusa wszystkie światy Ultramaru przeszły szereg bardzo korzystnych reform, wprowadzonych przez Roboutea Guillimana. Obywatele stali się bardziej lojalni, produktywni oraz zdyscyplinowani. Dzięki temu Ultramar jest bardzo bogatym, a mieszkańcom obce są bunty i ubóstwo, co jest bardzo rzadko spotykane w 41 milenium. Światy Ultramaru W kwestii żywności i surowców to każdy świat Ultramaru posiada własne zasoby, które odpowiadają ich własnym zapotrzebowaniom. Planety łączą liczne i bezpieczne szlaki handlowe. Każdy świat charakteryzuje się wysoko rozwiniętą cywilizacją, ale także zaawansowanym ekosystemem. Mimo że w skład Ultramaru wchodzą głównie planety przemysłowe, to nie dostrzega się tu sporych ilości toksycznych wyziewów powszechnie spotykanych w galaktyce. Wielu urzędników i lokalnych władców z innych planet czy systemów patrzy na Ultramar ze szczyptą zazdrości. Potęga militarna Ultramaru Mimo ogromu i samowystarczalności, Ultramar to jedynie obszar podległy Ultramarines, nad którym stoi całe Imperium. Jednak planety Ultramaru nie płacą dziesięciny. Zamiast tego utrzymują zakon Ultramarines. Władcy poszczególnych światów Ultramaru są lordami podległymi Mistrzowi Ultramarines. I dlatego główny dowódca Ultramarines jest także Lordem Ultramaru, ze wszystkimi prawami i pełną odpowiedzialnością z tym tytułem związanymi. Ultramar ma obowiązek samodzielnego powołania wojska do obrony swoich granic. Większość Imperialnych światów ma obowiązek formowania jednostek na potrzeby Gwardii Imperialnej. I choć planety zakonu są zwolnione z tego obowiązku, Ultramarines dysponują takimi rezerwami żołnierzy, że jeżeli przyjdzie potrzeba, także będą mieli ludzi gotowych dołączyć do szeregów Gwardii Imperialnej. Dzięki temu obywatele Ultramaru walczą w całej galaktyce, często ramię w ramię z Ultramarines. Każda planeta Ultramaru ma obowiązek dostarczania kandydatów na nowych Ultramarines. Dlatego na wielu planetach stoją wielkie pomniki poświęcone Marines wywodzącym się z lokalnych rodzin. Pośród arystokrackich rodzin za niezwykły zaszczyt uchodzi posiadanie Ultramarines w rodzinie. A im Astartes większy rangą, tym większy szacunek i uznanie ma rodzina wśród ludu. Budowa Zakonu Codex Astartes Jako że Roboute Guilliman, Patriarcha Ultramarines jest głównym twórcą Codex Astartes, to cały zakon Ultramarines opiera się na zapiskach Kodeksu. thumb|322px|Skład II Kompani Ultramarines Na czele każdej z dziesięciu kompanii Zakonu stoi osobny Kapitan, któremu towarzyszą Kapelan i Konsyliarz, nie wliczani do stanu osobowego Kompanii. W skład oficjalnej siły bojowej kompanii wchodzi dziesięć drużyn Kosmicznych Marines, z których każda składa się z dziesięciu Kosmicznych Marines, wliczając w to Sierżanta. Kompania Weteranów Jednak z dziesięciu Kompanii, najczęściej I, składa się z najbardziej doświadczonych wojowników, zwanych weteranami. Są oni doświadczonymi zawodowcami w każdym aspekcie wojny, a niektóry z nich widzieli rzeczy o których inni Marines mogą tylko śnić. W zależności od specjalizacji weterani należą do drużyn, Awangardy lub Ariergardy. Jeżeli wymagają tego okoliczności, mogą też przywdziewać święte pancerze Terminatorów. Rzadko zdarza się, by I. Kompania jak jeden mąż stawała do boju, jej członkowie towarzyszą zazwyczaj Kompaniom Bojowym Zakonu. Kompanie Bojowe W myśl Codex Astartes, kompanie od II do V należą do tak zwanych kompanii bojowych. To właśnie te kompanie odpowiadają za militarne obowiązki. Każda kompania bojowa składa się z sześciu Drużyn Taktycznych, dwóch Szturmowych i dwóch drużyn Ciężkiego Wsparcia. Drużyny Szturmowe kompanii bojowych mogą ruszać do boju jako Szwadrony Motocykli lub załogi Ścigaczy, w zależności od sytuacji i miejsca działań wojennych. Większość formacji Kosmicznych Marines będzie się składało z jednej kompanii bojowej, wspieranej przez jednostki z kompanii weteranów, zwiadowczej czy rezerwowych. Kompanie Rezerwowe Kompanie rezerwowe w całości składają się z drużyn tego samego typu. Najczęściej pełnią fornę wsparcia innych Kompanii lub służą jako uzupełnienia strat. Kompanie Taktyczne Kompanie VI i VII zwane są kompaniami taktycznymi. Każda z nich składa się z dziesięciu Drużyn Taktycznych. Główną rolą kompanii jest, przeprowadzanie ataków dywersyjnych albo powstrzymywanie wszelkich działań flankujących, przeprowadzanych przez przeciwnika. Specjalizacją VI kompani są motory. Co pozwala ruszać jej członkom jako Szwadrony Motocykli. Z kolei VII kompania przechodzi przeszkolenie w walce Ścigaczami i często stanowi rezerwę lekkich pojazdów. Kompania Szturmowa VIII kompania to kompania szturmowa, składająca się z dziesięciu Drużyn Szturmowych. Jej członkowie są specjalistami w przeprowadzaniu szybkich i skutecznych ataków. Astartes VIII kompani najczęściej ruszają do boju wyposażeni w plecaki rakietowe, motocykle lub jako załogi Ścigaczy. Pojawiają się tam gdzie wróg się nie spodziewa, siejąc zamęt mieczami łańcuchowymi, a następnie szybko wycofują się przy pomocy plecaków rakietowych, zostawiając tylko oszołomionego wroga. Kompania Ciężkiego Wsparcia thumb|186px|Chorągiew Ultramarines wspominająca zwycięstwo nad flotą-rojem Behemot IX Kompania to kompania Ciężkiego Wsparcia, składa się z dziesięciu Drużyn Ciężkiego Wsparcia. Wyposażona jest w najpotężniejsze bronie i posługują się nią do wspierania pozycji obronnych i zapewniania wsparcia dalekiego zasięgu. Ciężkie uzbrojenie IX kompani stanowi dużą przeszkodę dla piechoty i pojazdów przeciwnika. Kompania Zwiadowcza X Kompania to kompania Zwiadowcza, składa się z kilku drużyn zwiadowczych. Zwiadowcy to młodzi wojownicy, którzy niedawno zostali włączeni do Zakonu i jedynie częściowo zostali przemienieni w Kosmicznych Marines. W roli zwiadówców będą walczyli do czasu, gdy ich fizyczna transformacja i szkolenie dobiegną końca. Jako że poziom rekrutacji się zmienia, wielkość tej kompani nie jest ściśle określona w „Codex Astartes”. Dodatkowe wyposażenie Kompanii Wszystkie kompanie, oprócz kompanii zwiadowczej posiadają transportery „Rhino” ściśle przypisane do wszystkich drużyn i oficerów. I Kompania dysponuje także stałą liczbą transporterów szturmowych „Land Raider”, które mogą szybko przewozić Drużyny Terminatorów.W skład wielu kompanii bojowych i rezerwowych wchodzą Drednoty. Przyjęło się, że Drednot pozostaje w kompanii, w której służył wojownik, zanim został pobłogosławiony nowym ciałem. Dzięki temu zwyczajowi zdolności i siła bojowa niektórych kompanii znacznie wzrasta. Personel głównego dowództwa W Zakonie znajduje się pewna liczba oficerów i specjalistów, którzy nie są przypisani do żadnej kompanii. Pełnią oni rolę personelu głównego dowództwa i mogą być przydzielani podczas walk do różnych kompanii, w zależności od zapotrzebowania. Wśród nich znajdują się Kronikarze – psionicy z Zakonnego Librariusu, Kapelani z Reclusiam oraz Zbrojmistrzowie, którym towarzyszą Serwitorzy. Starszych oficerów jest niewielu, ponieważ większość zadań niezwiązanych z walką wykonywana jest przez zwykłych ludzi, służących Zakonowi. Dwie największe grupy oficerów Kosmicznych Marines tworzą Kronikarze oraz Zbrojmistrzowie. Są oni oddzieleni od pozostałego personelu głównego dowództwa i tworzą odrębne organizacje podległe zakonowi. Mimo swojego doświadczenia nie wielu z oficerów bierze bezpośredni udział w walkach. wielu z nich szkoli rekrutów lub po prostu przewodzi zakonowi zajmując się administracją. Wielu z najbardziej doświadczonych wojowników nosi indywidualne tytuły spisane w Codex Astartes. A brzmią one następująco: Mistrz Straży, Wielki Chorąży Zakonu, Płatnerz Zakonu, Secretarius Mistrza Zakonu, Komtur, Mistrz Floty, Aprowizatorzy, Mistrz Arsenału oraz Mistrz Rekrutów. Powiązane postacie *Roboute Guiliiman - Patriarcha legionu Ultramarines. Twórca ,,Codex Astartes". * Marneus Calgar - Wielki Mistrz Zakonu Ultramarines. * Cato Sicarius - Kapitan II kompani Ultramarines, znany także jako Mistrz Straży. * Uriel Ventris - Kapitan IV kompani Ultramarines. Jest młodym, ale doświadczonym wojownikiem. * Varro Tigurius - Jest wielkim Kronikarzem Ultramarines. * Ortan Cassius - Kapelan Ultramarines, strażnik czystości ducha. * Torias Telion - Sierżant X kompani Utramarines. * Antaro Chronus - Sierżant zbrojowni Ultramarines. Źródła Kodeks Kosmiczni Marines (5 edycja) Galeria 428px-Ultramarinesheraldry.JPG|Znak zakonu 443px-UltramarinesWarrior2.JPG|Taktyczny Ultramarines przeładowujący bolter 269px-UltramarinesTacticalMarine.JPG|Taktyczny Marines Drugiej Kompani Ultramarines 256px-UltramarinesDevastatorMarine.JPG|Dewastator Drugiej Kompani Ultramarines 268px-UltramarinesAssaultMarine.JPG|Szturmowy Marines Drugiej Kompani Ultramarines 305px-UltramarinesTerminator.JPG|Terminator Pierwszej Kompani Ultramarines 279px-UltramarinesScout.JPG|Zwiadowca Ultramarines 330px-UltramarinesChaplain.JPG|Kapelan Ultramarines 259px-UltramarinesLibrarian.JPG|Kronikarz Ultramarines 259px-UltramarinesTechmarine.JPG|Techmarine Ultramarines 640px-Land_Raider-reinforced_armor.jpg|Land Raider Ultramarines z dodatkowym pancerzem 640px-MKII_Land_Raider.jpg|Land Raider Mark II Ultramarines 640px-MKIIb_Land_Raider.jpg|Land Raider Mark IIb Ultramarines 640px-UM_Rhino.jpg|Rhino Ultramarines UM_Damocles_Rhino.jpg|Dowódczy Rhino Damocles Ultramarines 640px-UM_Whirlwind_Helios.jpg|Whirlwind Helios Ultramarines 640px-UM_Modern_Land_Speeder.jpg|Ścigacz Landa Ultramarines 640px-UM_Thunderhawk_Gunship2.jpg|Kanonierka Thunderhawk Ultramarines 344px-MasteroftheForgeBanner.JPG|Sztandar Mistrza Kuźni, Fennias Maxim 333px-BanneroftheChiefApothecary.JPG|Sztandar Mistrza Konsyliarzy, Corpus Helix 349px-BanneroftheChiefLibrarian.JPG|Sztandar Mistrza Kronikarzy, Varro Tigerius 333px-BanneroftheMasterofSanctity.JPG|Sztandar Kapelana-seniora Ortan'a Cassius'a 226px-UltraBanner1.jpg|Sztandar Pierwszej Kompani Ultramarines "Wojownicy Ultramaru" 232px-UltraBanner2.jpg|Sztandar Drugiej Kompani Ultramarines "Strażnicy Świątyni" 227px-UltraBanner3.jpg|Sztandar Trzeciej Kompani Ultramarines "Postrach Xenos" 228px-UltraBanner4.jpg|Sztandar Czwartej Kompani Ultramarines "Obrońcy Ultramaru" 222px-UltraBanner5.jpg|Sztandar Piątej Kompani Ultramarines "Strażanicy Wschodnich Granic" 226px-UltraBanner6.jpg|Sztandar Szóstej Kompani Ultramarines 225px-UltraBanner7.jpg|Sztandar Siódmej Kompani Ultramarines 229px-UltraBanner8.jpg|Sztandar Ósmej Kompani Ultramarines 227px-UltraBanner9.jpg|Sztandar Dziewiątej Kompani Ultramarines 278px-UM10thCompanyBanner.JPG|Sztandar Dziesiątej Kompani Ultramarines Ultramarines_Artificer_Armour.jpg|Taktyczny Marine Kategoria:Imperium Kategoria:Legiony Kosmicznych Marines Kategoria:Zakony Kosmicznych Marines Kategoria:Kosmiczni Marines Kategoria:Ultramarines Kategoria:Do poprawy